


Soft Love

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Let's make love not fanwars [6]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BXO, Bottom Yixing, But soft boys, Hard dicks, I have decided this is the tag for Exo x BTS, M/M, Smut, Top Hoseok, We are going very soft today, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Hoseok and Yixing might not be the most loud or over the top couple, the might not be the most flash Bts x Exo couple, but if you asked them... they were the softest most loving couple, so after not having seen each other for a while, they decide to take a vacation on Jeju





	Soft Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this!

Hoseok was a loving guy, he had space in his heart to love a lot of things, Army’s, his BTS brothers, his family and friends, but no love would ever come close to rivalling his love of dancing.

The dancing way the way that Hoseok communicated with the world, yes he liked rapping, he even loved rapping, but none of it was close to being the level of his love for dancing.

That was one of the reason that it hurt when both fans and none fans alike seemed to forget him when it came to dancing, focusing on Jimin instead, acting like Hoseok’s dancing didn’t matter.

There was one thing more that Hoseok loved, a thing that he hadn’t mentioned yet, it was a thing closely related to dancing, that thing... was Yixing.

While Exo and BTS were okay friends, Hoseok hadn’t spent much time with Yixing at first, simply since the older Exo dancer spend so much of his time in China, so they didn’t have the chance to really meet each other. That changed when one-day Hoseok had been the one unfortunate enough to be put on driving Jungkook duty, Hoseok really did find Jungkook’s almost stalking of Minseok to be really really creepy, but since everybody else was acting like it was a totally normal thing Hoseok just went with it.

After having shown Jungkook to the dance room he was meeting Minseok in, without the older exo member knowing it, of course, Hoseok started the track back down to the car, he couldn’t stop himself from taking small looks into the dance rooms he was passing.

It was very different from Big Hit, SM had so many dance rooms not just for debuted idols but also for trainees, there was one specific room he stopped at. Inside way Yixing… and he was gorgeous.

Hoseok knew that he was able to feel attracted to both men and woman, but most of the time he was to busy or distracted to be attracted to really anybody, but Yixing was dancing, and Hoseok was captivated, just standing staring through the open door with his mouth open and jaw dropped.

Everybody knew that Yixing was a good dancer, but he way to often got overlooked for either Jongin and even at times Sehun, but looking in that moment Hoseok had no idea how that ever happened.

He wasn’t sure how long he just stood there and stared(maybe he shouldn’t be the one judging Jungkook’s behaviour it seems), but it had to be at least a fair few songs until the music finally stopped and Yixing looked up… at the window… straight into Hoseok’s eyes.

It was probably pretty hard to see which one of them were more deer in the headlight, Yixing over having been observed without his knowledge and Hoseok for being found out to a be a peeping Thom.

But then, Yixing sends him a hesitant smile waving him into the room. Okay… he was doing this, Hoseok could do this. This gorgeous man that he had just half been spying on wanted to talk to him, he could do this. He was Jung Hoseok, he was Jhope, he knew how to talk to humans.

Oh god, how was it vocal cords worked again? How was it that he moved his hand so he could open the door? Oh god, how was any of this supposed to work!?

The rest of the day was an empty memory for Hoseok, he was pretty sure it went well, Yixing laughed at his jokes and they even danced a little, but honestly, Hoseok had blocked everything out, maybe it was cause he was so damn nervous all the time that it was better that he didn’t remember it.

There was one thing he was sure of tho, as Yixing went to follow him to the car many hours later, Hoseok finally got the courage… to ask him out.

Surprisingly, the Chinese dancer agreed to a date, Hoseok wasn’t sure why he accepted, he would have turned himself down if he had heard the stammering mess he was, but who was he to question a good thing.

Their first date went well, later on, they would argue about if it was actually their first date as Yixing always insisted that that first day in the dance studio counted as a date.

The two of them dating really wasn’t that weird, especially with Minseok giving in and dating Jungkook, Hoseok was actually the last person to start dating an Exo member, or in Jimin and Taehyung’s case… two exo members.

It wasn’t something that Hoseok had planned, neither was it something that Yixing had expected, they just ended up falling in love. Enjoying each others company and hobbies, it wasn’t always easy, especially with both getting more and more busy in different companies, but out of all of the couples, they probably handled everything the best.

Well okay, Kyungsoo and Seokjin handled it better, but that wasn’t a fair comparison for anybody. Other than that, he and Yixing dealt with it the best, it didn’t matter being apart for 2 months, only rarely speaking they were always okay.

They didn’t deal with the over-eagerness, and inability to sit still in their skin like Baek, Chanyeol and Taehyung when they were out of each others sight, they didn’t deal with the neediness like Jimin, Luhan and Sehun, they didn’t deal with the worry and almost insecurity when apart like Jongin and Namjoon. They didn’t deal with the lost puppy mood of Jungkook and Minseok when alone, nor the emotional constipation of Zitao and Yoongi.

This didn’t mean that they thought they had a better relationship or anything like that, they were just happy.

All that said, standing in the airport Hoseok was eagerly rocking his weight from one foot to the other waiting for Yixing to finally arrive, they had by some kind of magic gotten a week of free time at the same time, so they decided it was time for their first ever vacation together.

They hadn’t been able to take the same aeroplane, which had made Hoseok sad since having Yixing’s cute face sleep on his shoulder was amazing, but sadly that wasn’t to be.

When Yixing finally came from the gate, Hoseok had to almost physically stop himself from running at the Chinese man and swipe him up into his arms, the only thing holding him back was remembering that their companies would kill them, and they really didn’t need to deal with that.

Nobody, of course, knew they were going to Jeju, but Hoseok didn’t really wanna alert their fans or risk any of it, so he just waved from hiding under his cap, smiling for himself as Yixing’s eyes lit up with pure joy.

First, when they got to the car could they finally reunite, Hoseok’s arms around Yixing in a tight hug as lips met in a kiss that both had been dreaming about for a long while. For a few minutes, all they could do was exchange small sweet kisses occasionally broken up by small words about how much they had missed each other.

The drive to their vacation place was spent in comfortable conversation talking about everything and at the same time nothing while taking in the scenery around them, both had been to Jeju before, but everything just looked happier and more alive when they were there together.

They had rented a little vacation house for them to use while they were there, far enough away from everybody else and in a protected area that they didn’t have to worry about fans peaking in or finding them.

When they arrived, the first thing they did was check social media, both wanting to make sure that there had been no news revealing where they were. It was a habit that both had gotten into when they had been outside together, they both loved their fans and new that their fans loved them as well, but they also worried that their fans would leave them if they found out about their relationship.

When the coast was clear, both could finally relax, after so many months they were together, and Hoseok couldn’t stop himself from pushing Yixing down on the sofa to smother his face with kisses in action more fitting Taehyung or Jungkook.

Yixing didn’t seem to mind as he happily laughed at his eager boyfriend, he had missed Hoseok just as much as the younger had missed him. He loved being home in China, he enjoyed performing for his people, he loved representing China and doing all his work. That being said, it wasn’t the same without Hoseok there, without this man that he didn’t know how, but he had come to love so so much over such a short time.

“We have a whole week, just you and me.” Hoseok sounded like he couldn’t believe it, and if he had to be honest, neither could Yixing.

“Just you and me,” all Yixing could really do was place a deep and eager kiss on the younger lips, both were so eager to just… touch each other in some form of way, like they needed to make sure that the other man was actually real.

For a good few minutes, they took the time to just eagerly kiss while pushing each other around on the broad couch, swapping who was on top every time they decided the other wasn’t going at a tempo to their liking.

Until of course they forgot that this was a coach and not a bed, and it really wasn’t big enough for two grown men to be rolling on, ending with both on the ground laughing.

For dinner, they ended up ordering in seafood, neither wanting to risk going out and being found out, it was something they would do later, but for now, it was too early for their vacation to be ruined.

They ended up spending most of their time eating just feeding each other small pieces of food while laughing, they had been told by both their groups that they were a way to cute couple which… wasn’t wrong.

They just happened to enjoy each other, and laughing with each other was so easy. They had originally planned on watching a series that they had originally started together, but they never got that far, instead preferring to spend the time helplessly staring into each other's eyes while talking about everything under the sky.

As the moon came up, they decided that it was time to head for bead, ending up cuddled close to each other in the bed, Hoseok spooned up behind Yixing with an arm around his waist holding the Chinese man close.

As the morning came, the sun peeked through the curtains hitting the couple with its perfect light, Hoseok was already awake while Yixing was still asleep next to him. During the night time Yixing had turned around, so he was on his back resting on the pillow instead of leaning against Hoseok, and god he was so beautiful like that.

The sun was hitting him perfectly, lighting him up to perfectly show every small dip or crevices in his face, the sun almost reflecting on his black hair. It was times like this that Hoseok couldn’t actually fathom that this was his boyfriend, that he was lucky enough to be dating this beauty of a man.

He couldn’t stop himself from running his fingers over Yixing’s features, so soft and relaxed while sleeping, drawing out the shape of his lips with the most delicate touch from the tip of his finger.

His tracing of the olders soft features was stopped as a light nip was delivered to the tip of his finger in a teasing manner, “good morning love” god he was even more beautiful with his eyes open looking up at Hoseok.

“Morning,” Hoseok was aware that he was looking at Yixing with heart eyes, but he simply didn’t have it in him to stop. This was just how he felt, and when Yixing leaned up to wrap an arm around his neck pulling him down into a kiss all he could do was go with the flow, eagerly nipping at the others still sleep soft lips.

When their kiss broke, both were breathing a little heavier, the effect on each other was clear, “what time is it?”

“Doesn’t matter, this is our vacation, there is no reason to worry about the time, we have all the time in the world.” Hoseok’s voice was more hoarse than he would ever have thought it possible for so little, but Yixing this close to him affected him.

“So if I say we should spend all day in bed with you would agree with me,” the twinkle in the olders eyes showed what he really meant, and all Hoseok could do was eagerly nod.

“Whatever you want love.”

Yixing grinned, his arms were still wrapped around Hoseok’s neck holding the rapper just above him “Then I want you to make love to me.”

God the older stole his breath away by his words, and he was eager to fulfil the older request, quickly sitting up to throw his shirt in the other side of the room offended that the fabric dared be in the way for activities yet to come. Yixing couldn’t stop himself from giggling a little at his boyfriend's eagerness, he himself shredding his shirt before appreciatively running his hands up Hoseok’s upper body.

They might both be dancers, but they had very different bodies since they did very different kinds of dancing, and Yixing could appreciate how different they were “Did you bring lube?” He was not letting the younger near his ass without a bucket of lube, how Jongin and Namjoon managed to hookup during award ceremonies without he had no idea, cause fuck he wasn’t doing that shit, tried it once, never again.

“Of course,” he nuzzled at Yixing’s neck, before getting up to grab the left lube in the suitcase, dropping his briefs on the way to a teasing whistle from Yixing on the bed. Hoseok couldn’t stop grinning as he grabbed the lube crawling back onto the bed, taking a few seconds to appreciate how Yixing was lying naked in the white sheets. How as he ever this lucky?

“Not that I don’t appreciate you looking at me, but I really prefer if you came and touched me instead,” Yixing reached out to Hoseok, but didn’t move more. Seemingly perfectly comfortable leaning back against the big fluffy pillows with his legs slightly spread enticing Hoseok to commit the ultimate sin.

A sin that Hoseok was more than ready to start committing, crawling up until he was hovering on all fours over Yixing, taking the mans petite lips in an eager and intense kiss. They kissed like two starving men who never knew if they were gonna get to kiss again, hands went exploring down planes of bodies they hadn’t touched in so long. Hoseok getting a good grab around Yixing’s thighs so he could lift them up around his waist, grinding their crotches together in a way that forced them to break the kiss as moans and groans were forced from their throats.

“Hobi,” Yixing’s voice had joined Hoseok’s in a more hoarse whiny tone as he ran his hand through the other man's orange hair “I want us to make love, not like this.”

They both knew they could easily get off like this, grinding against each other as it was such a long time since they had been together, and all they wanted to do was really touch each other, but Yixing refused to settle for anything less than making love, or more likely being made love to.

Luckily for him, Hoseok seemed to be more than willing to answer his needs, as he slinked down Yixing body, grabbing for the lube to start preparing the older male, plopping one of his legs over his shoulder so he could get a better grasp.

Kissing Yixing’s thighs, Hoseok slowly started to open him up and preparing him for what was to come, enjoy the sweetly adorable moans out of Yixing’s mouth until the older was pulling his hair to get him up “baby come kiss me, you don’t need to watch it.”

“I don’t wanna hurt you.” But Hoseok still followed Yixing’s guiding hand, while yes it was really hot watching Yixing open up around him being so ready to take all of him, but it was even more that even after such a long time he was always terrified that he would end up hurting the older man, something that he would never wanna risk.

Yixing seemed to get this, as he just smiled a soft smile “you aren’t going to, now kiss me you silly dumbo.”

Well who was Hoseok to deny him that, their kiss was deep and intense, but not rushed or forced, just happy kissing each other, until Hoseok blinding managed to touch that special spot inside him that made Yixing’s spine arch and the kiss be broken as a moan escaped his mouth “fuuuck!” hearing the older swear was always amazing.

Honestly, Hoseok would have been happy just fingering him until he came, more than happy just watching his boyfriend wriggle around and moan, but Yixing himself didn’t seem satisfied with that “I am ready!”

What Yixing demands, Yixing gets.

“How do you want it,” Hoseok was so soft, well no, he was painfully hard, but his soul was so soft for the older man.

“Like this, face to face,” he reached out for Hoseok’s free hand to hold it “just like this.”

God Yixing was so sweet, it simply wasn’t okay, but he was right this was the best option there was as Hoseok eagerly smothered the remaining lube on his dick, again wanting to make sure that there was no way in damn hell that he could ever risk injuring the love of his life.

Guiding himself into Yixing, was to Hoseok and almost eureka moment, it was like sliding him, watching Yixing’s face as he tightened his grasp on the other man's hand, feeling him tighten up around him. Listening to the noises that he could no longer hold back, that was almost magical, it was like a religious second coming, and Hoseok was ready to get down on his knees and praise Yixing like the god that he was.

For almost a minute, Hoseok just hovered there, buried to the hilt staring into the eyes of the man that changed his life more than he could ever explain, a soft smile on his lips as he let Yixing adjust to him inside him.

First, when he got a smile in return combined with a squish of his hand did he start moving, Hoseok knew that in modern time young people their age was all about to fucking, but that wasn't how it was for them. No, they made love, they only ever made love.

Neither cared that other people might find them boring or plain, all they needed was their love for each other and a way of expressing it.

They might have been apart for a while, but that didn’t stop Hoseok from knowing exactly how Yixing liked to be made love to. Deep, slow thrust, grinding their hips together extending the time where they were as close to each other as humanly possible.

Swapping between nipping at each other's lips, to whispering sweet words of love against each other's lips, their lovemaking was slow and steady, both letting out little soft sounds from time to time, moans and groans.

Neither wanted this to speed up, neither was ready for this to be over, they just wanted to enjoy each other and never let go.

But nothing could last forever, and neither could this moment as Yixing for the first time since they started to let go of Hoseok’s face to instead as softly as possible put his hands on either side of Hoseok’s face. Making sure that they were staring each other in the eyes as much as your cold when your lower halves were bouncing like bunnies.

“I love you, love you so much” Hoseok’s voice was high strung and a slight bit whiny as he forced out the words, maybe it was a sign of just how whipped Yixing was for this gorgeous man, that it was that one thing that managed to push him over the edge.

Hoseok did his best to fuck Yixing through his orgasm, he looked so gorgeous when he came arching his back pressing their chests together as he ended up smearing cum on both of them.

When Yixing finally relaxed into the bed, Hoseok tried to pull out tired legs wrapped around him holding him close, hands still holding onto his face with a soft hands “No inside baby, I missed you so much.”

For not the first time that day, Hoseok reminded himself that he would do anything for this man, and he went back to slow deep thrusts, wanting to fulfil Yixing’s wish, but also not wanting to make him to overly sensitive, so he hurt him.

“Fuck… I…” Hoseok got so rambly when he was like this, he was so close he just needed one little push, one little push that Yixing was more than happy to give him. Biting down on Hoseok’s lower lip causing a surge of pleasure to whip through the younger man, forcing him over the edge he had been so close to for so long.

He more or lost just collapsed over Yixing as he emptied inside him, no longer able to keep himself up after all his energy felt like it had been sucked out of him. For a few minutes both were just breathing heavily enjoying each other before Hoseok mumbled out feeling too tired for how early it was in the morning “I love you so much.”

“And I love you.”

For that moment, sunlight coming through the curtains giving them a little piece of heaven on Jeju, they were happy. So so Happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My kpop YouTube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)   
>  [Twitter where I shitpost](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)   
>  [Curious cat! Feel free to ask me anything](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
